Raynham Hall
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: La vida les ha traído una difícil prueba, pero todo empeora al decidir que estar lejos de Nott Manor es lo mejor. La linea entre la lucidez y la locura puede ser muy frágil
1. Chapter 1

ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO #22, "ESCENARIOS DEL TERROR" DEL FORO HOGWARTS A TRAVES DE LOS AÑOS CON **"MANSION EMBRUJADA"**

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling

"Regresaré de mi propia muerte para vengar la de ella con todo el poder de las tinieblas"

Drácula, Bram Stoker

A pesar de lo que el resto de personas pudieran pensar, no había tenido una vida fácil. Desde muy joven había sido criticada y molestada por los niños a su alrededor. La chica estudiosa nunca era la popular, era más bien a quien le jugaban las bromas pesadas. Sus padres solían decirle que no hiciera caso, que fuera fuerte y que el tiempo le daría su recompensa.

Tuvieron razón. Cuando cumplió 11 años, una mujer de aspecto severo tocó la puerta y movió por completo su mundo.

Tuvo que esperar un año completo para entrar a Hogwarts y pasaba sus tardes leyendo historias sobre el mundo mágico y aprendiendo hechizos. Suponía que aquellos niños con padres magos tendrían cierta ventaja, no podía permitirse ir sin saber nada.

Desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral del imponente castillo, supo que su vida había cambiado. Esos 8 años definirían a la persona que sería en un futuro. Ahí conoció a sus amigos, enemigos y también al amor de su vida. Había peleado en cada batalla, había sido herida pero jamás sintió el dolor que en ese momento sentía. Prefería tener a Bellatrix torturándola que el hueco que sentía en su pecho, sabía que sería permanente.

−Amor− Dijo Theo a su espalda.

Hermione giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a su esposo. Su rostro lucía preocupado, al igual que ella tenía dos bolsas bajo sus ojos, llevaban un par de días sin dormir.

−El medimago ha dicho que ya puedo llevarte a … − Hermione suponía que el final de esa oración, sería "casa" pero esa palabra había perdido el significado – Fuera – Terminó el castaño.

− ¿Siguen ahí? – Preguntó y no pudo reconocer su propia voz, le sonó hueca.

Theo negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta la silla en donde se encontraba su esposa. –Les dije que querías estar sola – La ayudó a levantarse – No les agradó, pero al final lo entendieron.

Hermione se imaginaba la escena, Ron peleando para entrar a verla y Harry y Ginny intentando calmarlo. En otro momento hubiera sonreído al pensar en sus amigos, pero parecía que la capacidad de sonreír se había ido unos días atrás.

−No hay problemas si nos aparecemos desde aquí – Theo la sostuvo de la mano. _Ya no_ , pensó Hermione. Tomó su vieja bolsa de cuentas y cerró los ojos. Sintió el mareo que sucedía una aparición, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. El viento movió sus rizos y le hizo abrir los ojos, no se encontraban frente a Nott Manor. Era una enorme construcción con adoquines rojizos y ventanas blancas, se veía antigua y tuvo el presentimiento de que ya la había visto con anterioridad. La casa estaba rodeada por árboles y el césped parecía recién cortado.

−Pensé que nos vendría bien estar alejados de todo – La realidad era que su hogar sería un constante recordatorio de lo perdido.

−Es impresionante – Respondió Hermione con sequedad.

−Supongo que lo es – Aun sosteniéndola de la mano, la dirigió hasta la entrada – Mi abuelo la compró hace casi medio siglo.

Al entrar pudo ver porque la habían comprado. La familia Nott tenía un gusto bastante siniestro, le había costado varios meses remodelar la Mansión familiar. Se dirigió al Salón y lo primero que vio, fue la enorme chimenea, era tan ostentosa que parecía que reclamaba tu atención; en otras circunstancias le habría preocupado, aunque seguramente solo les facilitaría el traslado por red floo.

−Puedes hacer los cambios que gustes – Comentó Theo pensando que su mujer necesitaba tener algo en que ocuparse –Chuck y Tinna pueden ayudarte en lo que necesites –En el momento en que mencionó los nombres, un elfo y una elfina aparecieron frente a ellos.

−Es…Estamos para … para ayudarla – Dijo la elfina.

Hermione supuso que ya habían sido informados de no tocar el tema.

−Solo quiero ir a mi habitación.

−Claro, amor – Theo la guío hacia las escaleras principales; al igual que toda la casa, estas gritaban opulencia, la madera tenia detalles que podía imaginar, habían sido tallados a mano.

El pasillo por el que caminaron le pareció bastante largo y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de cuadros decorando las paredes, lo curioso era que no se movían.

−La Mansión perteneció a muggles por varios siglos – Comentó, adivinando los pensamientos de la Gryffindor –Toda una sorpresa viniendo de Tiberius Nott.

Hermione no dijo nada, al parecer había quedado satisfecha con la vaga explicación de su marido.

−Aquí estamos – Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Hermione vio una cama con dosel en medio de la habitación e ignoró todo lo demás, enseguida fue acostarse.

Theo suspiró y la siguió, se sentó en la cama y acarició su cabello.

− ¿Necesita algo? – Le dijo en voz baja – Podría traerte un té o algo de comer.

Negó con la cabeza. – Gracias – Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro del hombre que más amaba en el mundo − ¿Podrías dejarme sola? – Sabía que la petición le dolería, pero era lo que en ese momento necesitaba.

Theo asintió, le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la salida.

Hermione tomó su varita y puso un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, cuando estuvo segura de que no sería escuchada, comenzó a llorar, al inicio eran lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, pero al pasar de unos segundos fueron alaridos que rasaban su garganta. Maldijo su suerte, ¿Por qué le tenía que haber pasado a ellos?, ¿Por qué después de todo lo que habían pasado? Sabía que Theo intentaba ser fuerte por ella, pero recordaba haber visto una lagrima en el rostro de su esposo al recibir la noticia. Al igual que ella había estado tan ilusionado.

Lloró y gritó hasta que no salieron más lágrimas y sintió su garganta al rojo vivo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Theo había sido considerado por muchos como una persona taciturna y fría. Desde la muerte de su madre no había permitido que las personas se acercaran demasiado, no le veía el caso.

Se padre fue un hombre miserable que se jactaba de su poder hiriendo aquellos que no podían defenderse, Theo era el mejor ejemplo de esto. Cuando cumplió 17 recibió la marca sin sentir absolutamente nada; no apoyaba los ideales de ningún bando, pero sabía que sería perseguido sino se unía a la causa de la serpiente.

Cumplió su trabajo, torturó a magos y muggles sin sentir remordimiento, pero él no era ningún tonto, al darse cuenta de quien ganaría en la batalla final, peleo contra su padre y La Orden le dio una segunda oportunidad. No era que la quisiera, le daba igual.

Tuvo que regresar a terminar su último año y por azares del destino se vio trabajando con el cerebro del trío de Oro. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Había admirado su inteligencia y todos fueron testigos de su tenacidad, pero en aquel rincón de la biblioteca conoció su empatía, su bondad, supo que era una mujer con fuertes cimientos y que defendía con uñas y dientes a quienes amaba. Ocurrió lo inimaginable.

Se enamoró de ella.

Esperaba ansioso sus citas de estudio, ella había conseguido lo que nadie, que sintiera. Fue como si su corazón se descongelara, se encontró riendo de bromas tontas o sintiéndose fúrico al verla acompañado de otros alumnos. Lo más sorprendente fue que se sintió culpable y arrepentido por su pasado. Ante aquella mujer, él se había sentido como el peor de los hombres, se dijo que no la merecía y que al terminar su proyecto la dejaría en paz.

El último día cuando el pergamino estaba siendo guardado, vio que la castaña parecía nerviosa y antes de preguntarle que le pasaba ella ya estaba besándolo.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes y sintió la vacilación de la joven por lo que subió ambas manos al rostro de ella, siguiendo el beso.

Ese había sido el inicio de todo. Los años siguientes estuvieron llenos de felicidad, Hermione le demostró su amor de todas las formas en que era posible y un día con lágrimas en los ojos le informo que serían padres. Había estado preocupado por no estar a la altura, pero su esposa poco a poco lo ayudó a sentirse más seguro.

Qué irónica era la vida.

Bajó al sótano y le pidió a Tinna que si su mujer necesitaba algo se le informará, después la despidió.

Colocó un hechizo silenciador, cerró los ojos y vio el rostro de Hermione surcado en lágrimas mientras el Medimago les informaba que su bebé había nacido muerto. Abrió los ojos y las lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras lanzaba maleficios cada vez más oscuros, nada le importaba sólo quería descargar el dolor, el coraje que lo carcomía en ese momento.

Estuvo en aquella habitación por lo que se sintieron horas y agotado se recostó en el frío suelo, lo último que vio fueron unos largos rizos que se mecían sobre su rostro.

xxxxxxxxx

 _Al abrir los ojos se encontró sumida en la oscuridad, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Palpó con su mano en donde suponía podría estar en su varita, pero no halló nada._

 _Lumus− Su voz salió más chillona de lo que había esperado y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que nada pasaba. Intentó sentarse y noto un extraño peso en su tobillo izquierdo, llevó su mano hasta su pie y se encontró con una cadena que la sujetaba. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta._

 _Antes de siquiera formular una idea, escuchó un suave rechinido, giro y vio como la puerta se abría._

 _¿Theo? − sólo puedo distinguir una figura varonil que entró de inmediato._

 _¿Es otro de tus amantes puta? − La voz era ronca y el aroma a licor llenó la habitación._

Hermione se levantó de un salto, la cadena era larga, aunque no lo suficiente. − Aléjate o…

 _¿O qué perra? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? − La silueta se acercaba poco a poco y la castaña buscó algo que pudiera servirle de arma, su vista se había acostumbrado un poco a la penumbra, pero a su alrededor no había nada que pudiera ayudarla._

 _¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó, rogando que esta vez funcionará, pero de nuevo nada ocurrió._

 _Una hueca carcajada salió de los labios de aquel hombre._

 _Al parecer el encierro te ha vuelto loca − Hermione no entendía lo que ocurría, ¿quién era ese hombre?, ¿dónde estaba Theo? − O quizás sólo es el bastardo que llevas dentro._

 _La mente de Hermione dejó todas las preguntas a un lado e instintivamente llevó sus manos hasta su vientre, encontrando un pequeño bulto. − Estoy embarazada − dijo en un susurro, sintió esos ojos cristalizarse ante la certeza._

 _Me lo restriegas − dijo el hombre con vos fúrica, le dio una cachetada y se abalanzó hacia ella, cubriéndola con su peso − No tienes remedio siempre vas a ser una puta libertina – Le susurro en el oído._

 _Hermione no podía moverse su cuerpo no reaccionaba por más que intentará, una mano se coló bajo la bata que usaba, el tacto era pegajoso y sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta; comenzó a gritar, impotente por no poder defenderse, su cuerpo parecía más pequeño y débil._

 _¡Cállate! − casi puedo sentir el golpe en la cara, pero se equivocó el hombre había dirigido el puño a su vientre. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido, pero el hombre no le dio tregua en unos segundos ya había levantado la bata e introdujo dos dedos en ella. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Rasguñó los velludos brazos, pero en ningún momento la dejó._

 _Por favor − suplicó sin importar lo patética que se escuchaba − Por favor, no._

 _Pero si esto te encantaba zorra − El odio que sentía era palpable en cada palabra − Me hiciste el hazmerreír de la corte, todos te follaron y ahora lloras por esto. Maldita hipócrita de mierda._

 _Hermione entendía cada vez menos, era un error, ella no era la mujer de la que le hablaba. El sonido de la hebilla del pantalón le hizo cerrar los ojos, quería que esa pesadilla terminará, sus intentos de pelea eran inútiles. Sintió como él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, colocando su miembro en la entrada de ella y de una estocada entró. Hermione lanzó un alarido y el único pensamiento fue que su alma se había perdido_.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, la respiración agitada y su corazón iba a mil por hora. Cada parte de su ser se sintió dolorida. Buscó en la habitación al hombre que la había dañado, pero se encontró sola; bajo la mirada, aún estaba vestida con la ropa con la que salió de San Mungo.

−Lumus − su voz estaba ronca, pero la habitación se iluminó. Era su recámara, todo había sido un terrible sueño.

Llevó las manos hasta su cara, estaba empapada en sudor.

−Fue una pesadilla − se dijo, pero la angustia que sentía no desaparecía. Limpio su rostro y tomó su varita no tenía idea de la hora que era, pero Theo no había regresado. Se lamentó por haberle pedido que la dejara sola, él la habría acompañado en su llanto y jamás hubiese tenido esa pesadilla.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. No conocía la casa, podía estar en cualquiera de las habitaciones, lo único que le quedaba era ir por dónde habían llegado. Caminó por el pasillo que parecía cada vez más largo, no recordaba haber caminado tanto desde la escalera.

−Theo − dijo en voz alta esperando que le escuchara. Un suave cosquilleo en su nunca le hacía pensar que alguien la observaba, era ridículo los cuadros eran muggles. Debía ser culpa del sueño que había tenido.

A unos metros pudo ver el inicio de las escaleras, dejo escapar un suspiro nervioso y bajo con cuidado. Esperaba que su esposo se encontrará, pues no quería recorrer esos pasillos sola. Al llegar a la planta baja, pensó en ir al salón, pero un ruido como de algo cerrándose con fuerza la hizo ir hacia allá.

−¿Theo? − Preguntó, una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios – Amor, ya basta − Pero no hubo respuesta, llegó hasta la cocina y frunció el ceño, tampoco había nadie. Tomó una silla y se sentó, esa pesadilla la había afectado mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Se puso de pie y fue por un vaso aún sentía la garganta reseca; se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba el grifo, pero el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse le hizo tirar el vaso.

−Maldita sea – Masculló y se giró. No había nadie, levantó su varita y esperó a que algo pasara. La puerta de la alacena se comenzó abrir y cerrar con rapidez. − Finito incantatem − dijo y nada paso. El miedo a que estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo la paralizó, giró en todas direcciones, pero seguía estando sola.

−¡Theo! − Gritó, afianzó su varita intentó probar con un hechizo que silenciara las puertas, pero todo siguió igual.

− ¡Theo! ¡Theo! – Continuó gritando.

xxxxxxx

 _Abrió los ojos y no puedo distinguir nada a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era haberse recostado en el suelo del sótano, y en ese momento estaba en una cama. Sintió un pequeño cuerpo junto a él que se removía._

 _Amor− dijo con la voz aun ronca por el sueño − ¿Cómo te sientes? − Su esposa no le contestó, se acercó y lo besó con fiereza. Le tomó por sorpresa el arranque de su mujer, pero continúa el beso; los últimos días habían sido un infierno. Sintió una mordida en el labio inferior y un gemido ronco salió de su boca – Hermione − la sintió vacilar por unos segundos y después volvió al ataque. Las pequeñas manos lo acariciaban con tanta ansia, que comenzaron a preocuparlo._

 _No amor, espera – Ella se alejó, dejando escapar un tímido gimoteo. Theo se sintió terrible, no quería que pensara que la estaba rechazando – Estoy preocupado, eso es todo – Estiro su mano para acariciar el rostro de su esposa, pero ella se hizo hacia atrás –Hermione –La silueta empezó a temblar, como si estuviese sollozando − ¿Hermione? – Ella levantó el rostro, pero la vista de Theo se comenzó a nublar antes de poder verla._

xxxxxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tinna, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar y se levantó de inmediato.

−La… La señora − dijo tartamudeando.

− ¿Qué le pasa?

−En…en la cocina.

Theo salió disparado hacia el lugar y se encontró con su esposa sentada a la mitad de la habitación, sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y las puertas de la alacena se abrían y cerraban.

−Hermione− se sentó a su lado y fue como si ella despertará de un trance; en cuanto lo reconoció, lanzó sus brazos al cuello y comenzó a llorar.

Theo sintió su corazón romperse una vez más. Su esposa lloraba con tanto sentimiento que parecía que nunca iba a recuperarse.

−Estoy aquí, mi amor − Acarició su cabello y vio la varita de su mujer a un lado.

−No se detienen − dijo Hermione entre sollozos. Theo supo que hablaba de la alacena.

−Amor, es tu magia − La castaña frunció el ceño, de esa forma y con el rostro rojo de tanto llorar, lucía mucho más joven.

−No, yo no

−Shh – Susurró mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. −Debe ser un brote de magia accidental. En cuanto te calmes pasara.

Theo vio su esposa, quien se caracterizaba por siempre seguir la lógica de las cosas y en ese caso no fue diferente, a pesar de sus hipidos intentó tomar una profunda respiración y después de unos minutos ya no había más ruido.

− ¿Lo ves? – Theo tomó su esposa en sus brazos – Es hora de irnos a dormir –Le entregó la varita a la castaña y ella descansó la cabeza en el cuello de su marido. Le preocupó a Theo que estuviese tan tranquila después de haberla encontrado tan mal, se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y la dejo en la cama. – Mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar de lo ocurrido, por ahora solo quiero que descanses – Le ayudó a cambiarse y él se quedó solo con el pantalón del pijama. Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y saco una pequeña botella para después tendérsela a su esposa – Te ayudara a dormir – Le dijo pensando que protestaría, pero la tomó con tranquilidad –Nos hace falta – Dijo antes de beber la propia.

Hermione levantó su varita. –Protego – Dijo y se acostó.

− ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y Theo vio sus ojos cristalinos. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazo. – Te amo Hermione.

La castaña soltó un suspiró, Theo la hacía sentir segura y esa noche era lo que más necesitaba.

−Y yo te amo a ti, Theo.

xxxxxxx

Un beso en el entrecejo fue lo que la despertó.

−Buenos días − dijo Theo, esa había sido siempre su forma de despertarla. Pensaba que era madrugadora, pero su marido le ganaba.

−Buenos días − Le contestó y pegó su oído al pecho de él, le reconfortaba el suave latido que emitía.

− ¿cómo te sientes? − preguntó el castaño con cierta cautela.

Hermione no tenía idea de cómo contestar eso, los últimos días habían sido los peores de su vida, la noche anterior se había sentido tan inestable que creyó haberse vuelto loca. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese par de orbes azules que la veían con preocupación, pero sobre todo con amor.

− ¿Sabes porque me enamore de ti?

Theo se sorprendió ante la pregunta que nada tenía que ver.

− ¿Por mi porte y elegancia? − Le contesto y sintió su corazón derretirse al ver la diminuta sonrisa de Hermione.

−No voy a negar que eso influyó − dijo con calma −Tuviste una vida difícil y afrontaste cada obstáculo con fuerza y con la cara en alto− Acarició su rostro con lentitud − Aun cuando regresaste a Hogwarts y todo estaba en tu contra pudiste ayudarme − vio cómo Theo fruncía el ceño − Había perdido a mis padres y sé que todos perdimos en la guerra, pero todos dieron por hecho que yo estaría bien. Viste a través de mí y me hiciste reír, fuiste mi fuerza − Su voz se quebró al final, tomó un respiro intentando ahuyentar las lágrimas que empezaban a escocer −Me siento terrible, hubo un segundo que quise morirme, pero tú eres mi vida y saldremos adelante juntos.

Theo se quedó sin palabras. Hermione era su luz, su ángel. La había visto así desde el inicio, saber que ella lo veía de la misma forma lo conmovió.

− Tiene razón señorita sabelotodo − Besó su nariz − Vamos a seguir adelante.

Se quedaron abrazados, hablando de su pasado, recordando sus primeros encuentros. Era mucho más sencillo que hablar de su futuro.

Tomaron un baño juntos, en un inicio Hermione se mostró reticente pues sentía que su cuerpo había sufrido demasiados cambios, pero Theo con paciencia le dijo que para él era perfecta. Después del relajante momento compartido se cambiaron, buscando estar lo más cómodo posible.

− Voy a mostrarte la casa − dijo Theo mientras se ponía un suéter, tenía que arreglar la temperatura del lugar, siempre se sentía helado− Pero será después del desayuno.

Vio a su esposa hacer una mueca.

− Vas a comer Hermione − regañó − Anoche no cenaste.

− No he tenido apetito − contestó sin darle importancia al asunto.

− Bueno eso va a cambiar hoy − El Medimago les había hablado sobre la dificultad del parto y de la mucha sangre que había perdido Hermione − Chuck − Espero un momento, pero no vio al elfo – Chuck − repitió sin éxito.

− Siempre viene enseguida − dijo Hermione, expresando lo mismo que había pensado Theo.

− Ayer estaba muy silencioso,

− ¿Estará enfermo? − preguntó preocupada.

− No lo creo, ambos son muy jóvenes. Eran parte del nuevo decreto del ministerio, elfos que recibían un salario y ciertas prestaciones − Tinna − La elfina tampoco aparecía.

− También anoche se veía muy nerviosa.

Tinna le había informado sobre lo ocurrido con Hermione y claro que se veía mal, pero había asumido que era debido a eso.

− Mas tarde sabremos qué es lo que paso, por ahora tenemos que darte algo de comer − Se acercó a su esposa y le tendió la mano – Me temó que tendré que cocinar – Agregó con fingido pesar.

− ¿Tu? – Preguntó sonando exagerada y tomó su mano –Creo que preferiría la comida de hospital.

Theo la miro airado, como si realmente le hubiese ofendido el comentario. Hermione se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

−Solo bromeo, cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien para mí – En sus primeros meses fuera del Colegio habían tomado juntos un curso de cocina ya que los dos eran inexpertos y la castaña no estaba dispuesta a tener elfos en ese tiempo, les había ido mejor de lo que esperaban, pero pasaban casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa por el trabajo y terminaron comiendo casi siempre en restaurantes.

Salieron de la habitación y de inmediato el aroma de madera quemada inundo sus fosas nasales, provenía de la planta baja.

−Quédate aquí – Le dijo Theo y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera y bajar de la misma forma.

Hermione corrió tras él, asustada de que alguien hubiese podido entrar a la casa, no se explicaba de que otra forma podría haber pasado. El sonido de una risa femenina la hizo detenerse y girarse, sin embargo, solo se encontró con un cuadro, negó con la cabeza y corrió en busca de su marido.

−Aqua eructo – Escucho la voz de Theo que venía de la cocina, la castaña se detuvo un momento, no quería entrar a aquella habitación; el recuerdo de lo que había solo unas horas antes la hizo dudar. Tomó un respiro y entro.

Una buena parte de la cocina había resultado afectada, en medio se hallaba Theo con varita en mano, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Tinna temblando.

− ¿Qué paso?

−Tinna inició el incendio – Dijo Theo con enojo. Su postura era rígida pero su mirada estaba en la elfina,

− ¿Cómo? – Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Tinna había estado con ellos desde hacía dos años atrás, era absolutamente incondicional a ellos –No puede ser,

−Pues lo es – Contestó su esposo hosco.

Hermione dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña criatura. –Tinna, ¿Qué pasó?

La elfina veía a todos lados, era como si no pudiese enfocar la vista. –El…El fuego, Señora, el fuego purifica.

Hermione frunció el ceño, giro a ver a Theo y tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. − ¿Qué es lo que querías purificar, Tinna?

−La ma..la magia oscura – La última palabra salió en un chillido –Ano…anoche.

−Anoche Hermione perdió el control de su magia

Tinna negó con la cabeza con rapidez – La Señora se..sería in…incapaz de algo así − Dijo con vehemencia

−Pero sí fui yo Tinna, estaba muy nerviosa y..

− ¡No! ¡No! Fue ella

"¿Ella?" Pensó Hermione, ¿a quién se estaba refiriendo?

−Tinna, ¿Dónde está Chuck? – Escuchó que Theo preguntaba.

La elfina abrió más los ojos y comenzó a llorar, Hermione intentó acercarse, pero Tinna desapareció.

− ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? – Theo se encontraba a su lado, su rostro con la misma consternación que el de ella.

−No lo sé – Lamió sus labios, sentía la garganta seca –Estaba aterrada.

Theo negó con la cabeza –No la vamos a encontrar si ella no quiere ser encontrada – Era la opción que ella había pensado, buscarla –Hay que limpiar este desastre.

Hermione vio lo que Tinna había provocado, la alacena y los muebles que la noche anterior la habían mortificado, fueron reducidos prácticamente a cenizas.

Theo vio hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su mujer, temía que todo lo que estaba pasando rebasara los nervios de Hermione. – Si quieres puedes ir a la habitación o a los jardines en lo que arreglo esto.

Hermione no tenía que pensarlo, estar ahí le ponía incomoda y nerviosa. Con una temblorosa sonrisa asintió y salió del lugar.

Pensó en salir a recorrer los jardines como Theo le había dicho, pero no conocía la casa y eso contribuía a que se sintiera nerviosa. Subió las escaleras, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia donde estaba su habitación, tomó la dirección opuesta, conforme iba caminando la temperatura disminuía, o al menos era lo que pensaba. Tuvo que repetirse un par de veces que nada pasaba, que Theo estaba en la planta baja y era de día, eso le daba cierto consuelo.

Siguió caminando, abrió las puertas de algunas habitaciones, el decorado era antiguo, pero no había nada anormal o al menos había pensado eso hasta que llegó a la habitación más alejada. Abrió la puerta como hizo con todas las demás, pero una fina capa de polvo cubría cada centímetro de la recamara; los muebles estaban deteriorados y el tapiz de las paredes parecía haber sido arrancado por partes. Al final había un par de escalones y una puerta metálica, Hermione recordó ver una torre en la estructura de la casa, giró su vista hacia atrás unos segundos, después caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió; había unas escaleras en forma de caracol y comenzó a subir. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se fuera de ese lugar, demasiadas cosas pasaban en esa casa y no tenían que ver con lo que le habían sufrido días atrás.

Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras y se encontró con otra puerta, intentó abrirla, pero esta no cedió.

−Alohomora− La puerta continuó cerrada y Hermione tragó saliva, no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Levantó su varita y se alejó unos pasos –Bombarda – La madera voló hacia todas direcciones, pero Hermione continuo con su camino.

Entro a la habitación y sintió sus piernas temblar, en el centro había una cuna, sino hubiese estado tan llena de polvo, la habría descrito como hermosa. Volteó en todas direcciones, pero se hallaba sola, sus dientes castañeaban, no sabía si por el frio o por algo más, se acercó a la cuna y un miedo a encontrar algo dentro de ella la hizo trastabillar.

−No es tu hijo – Susurró. Decirlo en alto era peor, era la razón por la que Theo no la había llevado a su hogar, ninguno quería reconocer que su bebé había muerto.

−Veo que te llegó mi regalo

Hermione volteo de inmediato al reconocer la voz del hombre; era alto, su cabello negro le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla, muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que era atractivo, usaba ropa de finales del siglo XVI, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de joyas, parecía alguien de la realeza. Bajo la mirada y no le sorprendió ver que no estaba usando su ropa, traía un vestido marrón que lucía tan antiguo como la ropa de él.

−Es una pena que tu sucio bastardo no podrá usarlo

Hermione cerró los puños, sabía que no estaba hablando de su hijo, pero el veneno con el que el hombre hablaba le enfermaba.

−Fue un castigo de Dios – El hombre la miraba desde arriba como si ella no fuese nadie – Toda tu vida fuiste una pecadora y al fin se hizo justicia. Tu cuerpo no soporto la abominación que tenías dentro.

Hermione se lanzó contra él, hecha una furia ante sus asquerosas palabras, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a hablar de pecados después de lo que le había hecho la noche anterior?, le golpeó y le araño, de haber podido le habría matado, pero no tardó en reaccionar y con un grito la empujo, haciéndola caer, dio un paso hacia ella, pero al final se detuvo.

−No lo vales. Todos piensan que estas muerta y pronto lo estarás. Te quedaras aquí hasta el último de tus días – Le sonrío con desdén – De Lady Walpole ya no queda nada; tu soberbia y tu belleza quedaran enterradas aquí − Extendió las manos hacia el cuarto – Conocerás la decadencia pues la veras en ti cada día –Señalo un espejo que tenía frente a él y después se fue sin más.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos en silencio, ahora sabía de quien le hablaba. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo, no era su reflejo lo que veía, era el de una mujer más pequeña y delgada. Su largo cabella le hacía ver un rostro aniñado pero muy hermoso, sus labios eran delgados y rojizos.

Levantó la mano y la dirigió al espejo. En un parpadeo, ya no podía ver el reflejo, una gran capa de tierra cubría todo. Hermione se hizo para atrás, ya no podían seguir en esa casa, hablaría con Theo y regresarían a su hogar o saldrían del país, pero ya no iban a continuar ahí.

Se giró para irse y se encontró de frente con la mujer del espejo, solo que en el lugar donde debían hallarse sus ojos, solo había dos cuencas vacías. Un grito como el que jamás había dado en su vida salió de su garganta.

xxxxxxxx

Llevaba una media hora en la cocina, el daño que había causado Tinna era mucho más grande de lo que en un principio se vio. Estaba a punto de llamar al Ministerio para que les cediera otro elfo, cuando escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, el eco se había oído dentro de la casa, por lo que de inmediato corrió en búsqueda de su esposa.

− ¡Hermione! – Gritó sin recibir respuestas. Un nudo se formó en su pecho, si su esposa estuviese bien ya le habría oído. Siguió corriendo y escuchó un grito que le helo la sangre, cambio de ruta hasta llegar a una puerta que se encontraba abierta, estaba sucia y en su interior había otra puerta abierta y más escaleras −¡Hermione! – Volvió a gritar, lo único que le quedaba era continuar por ese camino, encontró trozos de madera tirados y por su mente pasaron los peores escenarios.

Al llegar a la Torre vio a su esposa de pie, dándole la espalda, balanceando algo entre sus manos. Theo sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, Hermione estaba bien.

−Hermione – Su esposa volteó y la visión le quito el aliento. Hermione tenía rasguños en el rostro, sangre salía aun de esas líneas −¿Qué demonios..? ¿Qué te paso? – Se acercó hasta ella, pero su esposa dio un paso hacia atrás

−Theo no hagas tanto ruido, vas a despertarlo.

Theo se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su esposa parecía perdida. −¿A quién? − Preguntó con miedo

Hermione ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca extraña – A nuestro hijo tonto, ¿a quién más?

Theo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, una hueca carcajada se escuchó tras él.

La mansión existe, se encuentra en las afueras de Inglaterra y su historia es bastante turbia.

Es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo así, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.

Quiero agradecer a Thali, quien siempre me apoya. Amo a Theo gracias a tu Theo


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling

Theo caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo, saludó a un par de medibrujas que le ayudaban a colarse para ver a su esposa. El horario era muy estricto, pero solo bastaba hablar de lo solo y triste que se encontraba sin el amor de su vida para que lo dejasen entrar.

Esa era la última vez que tenía que hacer ese recorrido, ahora Hermione se encontraba mejor que nunca.

− ¿Emocionado por el gran día, Señor Nott? – Preguntó una bruja de rostro amable.

−Pletórico, al fin voy a tener a mi mujer a mi lado

Un ruido se escuchó desde la maleta que cargaba en el hombro y Theo le dio una pequeña palmadita.

La medibruja enarcó una ceja y fijo su mirada en la dichosa maleta

−Solo quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hermosa y dulce esposa – Dijo con la sonrisa más irresistible que tenía en su arsenal.

La bruja soltó un suspiró resignado. –Está bien.

−Gracias, Silvia – Le guiño un ojo y se fue a la habitación de Hermione.

Habían sido semanas duras pero las terapias les habían ayudado mucho a ambos. Una parte de él se había sentido culpable por perder a su bebé, inconscientemente pensó que era el karma por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Hermione se culpó por las largas jornadas de trabajo aun en su estado de gravidez. La realidad era que ninguno era culpable, la vida podía darte golpes inesperados y lo único que quedaba era levantarse y tratar de seguir con su vida.

Llegó hasta la puerta y tocó.

−Adelante – Se oyó desde dentro y entró.

−Buenos días, hermosa

Hermione se contuvo de bajar la mirada. Habían quedado algunas cicatrices en su rostro

−Buenos días – contestó con una tímida sonrisa –Hoy luces más contento.

−Es que hoy me llevo a mi esposa a casa

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces. − ¿A casa?

Theo vio la vacilación en Hermione, tardaría mucho para que algunas heridas cerraran del todo −A nuestra casa – Tomó su rostro y acaricio su mejilla

−Pero, ¿Qué paso con…

−Tinna tenía razón, el fuego purifica y si es hasta los cimientos… −Dejo la frase al aire, pero vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione –Haría lo que sea por ti. Te amo

−Y yo te amo a ti – Le contesto en un hilo de voz, sabía que estaba tratando de no llorar. Aun sus hormonas la volvían loca.

−Te traje una sorpresa – Besó su nariz y bajo la maleta, cubriendo con su cuerpo la vista se giró lentamente.

− ¡Un perrito! – Gritó Hermione emocionada.

Era un pequeño cachorro con pelaje negro.

−Su nombre es Rob – Dijo Theo con orgullo y le tendió el cachorrito a Hermione.

−Es hermoso − La castaña acaricio al pequeño perro. Era una imagen muy dulce. –Gracias Theo, por todo.

Theo le sonrió y mientras ella jugaba con Rob, él le ayudo hacer las maletas. Todo lo que quería era ir a su hogar y recuperar todas las horas que estuvo lejos de Hermione.


End file.
